


Flora and Dusk

by 46hasu



Series: Linked Universe AU [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Mentor/Protégé, Minor mention of transphobia, Platonic Cuddling, Sibling Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46hasu/pseuds/46hasu
Summary: Flora meets one of her predecessors and Dusk immediately takes her in as her student
Relationships: Flora & Dusk (Linked Universe), Flora & Wild (Linked Universe), Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Midna/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Twilight & Dusk (Linked Universe), Twilight & Flora (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627771
Comments: 81
Kudos: 180





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so basically this came from the idea I had where Dusk (TP Zelda) and Flora (BotW Zelda) become mentor/protege as Twilight and Wild did.  
> Most chapters are pretty stand alone

Wild’s Hyrule, in Twilight’s opinion, was dangerous as it was beautiful. 

The fields stretched as far as the eye can see and the air was cleanest he’s ever breathed. The sky truly was as endless as the stories claimed, overlooking the thriving wilderness. Unfortunately, it was the wilderness that was out to kill you as much as the monsters. 

Twilight didn’t care about that for the moment though as he inhaled the air deeply again. 

“If you are done sniffing the air,” a voice jolted him out of his thoughts. “I suggest we move on if we want to arrive at our destination before night falls. It is rude to keep our hosts waiting.”

Twilight gave his traveling companion a half-hearted glare and she returned the look. He didn’t know why Queen Zelda (or Dusk as she has named herself) insisted on traveling with him to a whole another timeline when her queenly duties seemed to take up most of her time. Perhaps it was curiosity, even if Dusk wasn’t really the adventurous type. 

“We’ll be there in an hour if we follow the road,” Twilight said before giving her a sarcastic bow. “That is if you think you can handle it, Your Royal Highness Zelda.”

He heard a scoff from Dusk as she pushed past him. He knew she wasn’t upset at his ridicules if she showed a visible reaction like that. Dusk has always been a type of queen that kept her heart hidden behind a stoic expression. Twilight would never have known what kind of a person she really was if he didn’t fight alongside her with Midna. 

“Are you coming?” She asked with an impatient huff. “Or do I have to walk there myself?”

Impatient, fierce, and a little spoiled. Though Twilight would never say that out loud in front of her, lest he will be used as a pincushion for her arrows. 

* * *

“This is Hateno Village?” Dusk asked while surveying the town gates. “How charming.”

Twilight felt a twinge of indignancy at in Wild’s stead. “Not easy to have a town in an apocalypse.” 

“I know,” Dusk shrugged his tone off easily. “But I was expecting something more.”

Twilight decided not to comment on that as he led her to Wild’s home. Unfortunately, that didn’t spare him from hearing about Dusk’s musings of this town.

“This looks far more like a village,” Dusk continued to speak much to his annoyance. “I doubt the population of this place could even count towards a town. The markets seem to be running well enough though. I wonder if there is farmland nearby for crops.”

“Why don’t you ask Wild those questions?” He snapped at her. “He is the one that lives here.” 

There was sweet, blissful silence to Twilight’s relief. But that didn’t last long before she started to talk again. 

“You’re right,” Dusk started to ramble again. “If the Link in this time really does travel as much as you said then I have better chances of getting answers from him than you.”

The little house finally came into his view and Twilight felt the weight lift off his shoulders. Wild’s place was practically his second home now with his constant visits. He practically ran up to the door as he scanned the surroundings, hoping to see his protege. The only ones outside the home were the two construction workers who gave a wave towards Twilight. Wild was probably cooking inside then. 

Before he could knock the door, however, the door was opened by a young woman with bright blonde hair that barely reached her shoulders. The woman jumped in surprise when she saw Twilight before closing the door again. 

Was that Wild’s Zelda?

“How rude,” Dusk muttered beside Twilight. “She didn’t even greet us.”

Before Twilight could respond the door flew open again and he was greeted by the sight of his protege. 

“Twilight!” Wild screamed as he flung himself toward Twilight, who barely managed to catch him. “I was just finishing up the pumpkin stew you taught me.”

Twilight looked up and he found the young woman watching Wild with a small smile on her face before her eyes drifted to Dusk. Her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth flew open at the sight of Dusk. 

Twilight looked over at Dusk and found her with stiffened shoulders and back that contrasted the relaxed ones she usually had. 

“Who’s this?” Wild asked nodding towards Dusk. “Friend of yours?”

Before Twilight could answer the blonde walked up to Dusk. 

“Zelda?” She asked Dusk, her voice barely above a whisper. 

Dusk hesitated before nodding. “Yes, my successor. I am Zelda.”


	2. Priority of the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dusk has a very important lesson for Flora.

Dusk was not impressed with the new Hyrule. Or her Hyrule that might turn into this. 

Towns were spread too far apart, farmlands were scarce, it was near impossible to tell the difference between merchants and travelers, and the worst of all, the castle has been tarnished and nearly destroyed.

But credit is due where the credit is due, the country was starting to flourish. The citizens were friendly and more than happy to offer help where it was needed. The new Castle Town carried a promise of glory with the new style of architecture that fascinated Dusk. 

“Your Highness!” A voice jolted Dusk out of her thoughts. She immediately straightened her posture and schooled her face. “I have some questions about funding the schools in Castle Town.”

Flora immediately jumped up from the ground she was sitting and turned to the Hylian that called her. Dusk tried to relax as she looked at the Hylian carefully. She may not be the queen of this Hyrule but that will not stop her from carrying herself like one. 

“Uh, let’s see it,” Flora squeaked as she reached for the papers the Hylian was carrying. 

Dusk watched the two talk about the funding carefully. Flora stumbled over her words and uttered apologies one too many times. When it was evident that Flora could speak no longer Dusk placed herself between the Hylian and Flora. 

“Her Highness will take no more questions as if now,” Dusk waved the Hylian away. “Return after midday meal if you have more queries about the project.”

The Hylian looked like he wanted to protest but a glare from Dusk had him bowing and turning away. 

“Sorry,” Flora mumbled behind her. “It’s been so long since I talked to other people. I am still not used to it yet.” 

Dusk turned to her with a raised eyebrow. “Understandable. If you feel overwhelmed next time, tell them to return at a later time.”

“But-” Flora stuttered. “I am the queen. I have to-”

“You are the queen,” Dusk interrupted Flora before she could overexert herself. “Prioritizing yourself first is for the best in the long term. If you overexert yourself and fall, you won’t be helping anyone. Understand?”

Flora looked down at the ground and gave a slow nod. 

“Good,” Dusk said. “But you did a good job with that conversation. Most people tend to dance around the issue but your answers were curt and direct. Keep that up.”

Flora looked up at Dusk with wide eyes and open mouth. 

“Follow me,” Dusk turned towards the vending stalls. “I know you haven’t eaten yet and need to check the market for the week. You can do both of the tasks right now. I’ll buy.” 

The hurried footsteps were enough indicators that Flora was following her. 

“And keep your back straight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, most chapters of this work will be short but that means I'll be able to update pretty often


	3. A Stressful Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dusk and Twilight rescue Flora from a rather stressful situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was shared in the LU Discord Live Write.

“ Instead of hunting goats,” Link (or Twilight as he calls himself now) muttered beside her. “Why not just raise them like cattle?” 

“For the last time,” Dusk sighed in exasperation. “Raising cattle is expensive work and the top priority for farmland right now is for the crops. Hunting is cheaper and saves time.” 

She lost track of how many times she had to explain this to Twilight and her patience was starting to wear thin. 

“It could still lead to a game that could harm the environment,” Twilight argued back. Dusk frowned at his words. That was disturbingly true. Disturbing because it came from her Link instead of anyone else.

“I’ll have to tell that to Flora,” Dusk said as she scanned New Castle Town. “Where is she?” 

“Last I saw her she was talking to messengers of the Zora,” Twilight pointed at the far corner of the town. “They should be done by now.” 

She walked to where Twilight pointed and heard footsteps following behind her. Figures that the only thing he wanted to be involved with rebuilding Hyrule was about hunting goats. 

Dusk heard the venomous tone before actually hearing the words that were being practically yelled. She halted to a stop and saw Flora’s stiff back facing her followed by an old Zora that had become shrunken and wrinkled with old age. She didn't know who that Zora was but was immediately alarmed from the tone he was using at Flora.

“If it weren’t for your incompetence,” the Zora spat out the words to Flora. “Our princess would be still alive right now.” 

Despite the stiff and resolute posture, Dusk saw Flora’s hands shaking beside her at every word the Zora crone spit at her. Twilight appeared to have seen that as well as Dusk heard a growl from his lips before he stepped forwards to Flora. Dusk immediately put her hand up to stop him from approaching them.

They couldn’t afford to be too involved with rebuilding Hyrule and saying the wrong thing might put the relations between the Zora and Hylians at risk. The Zora crone was obviously some noble or a military figure from the way he flaunted those medallions. And with Twilight's (rightful) outrage thrown at him, the worst outcome was plausible. They would have to handle this diplomatically instead of emotionally.

Twilight glared at her in disbelief before she shoved him back and walked towards Flora. She would have to handle this herself since Twilight is too emotional right now. 

She still cringed at the memory of Twilight punching a council member when he was interrupted and scoffed at one too many times. The only thing that saved him from being thrown in the dungeon's right then and there was because Dusk interrupted the fight and Twilight's status as a Hero. 

“Your Highness,” Dusk called to Flora, keeping her voice loud enough to interrupt the Zora. She gave him a quick bow out of respect despite the way her mouth immediately bittered at the action. “You are needed by the Hero in the Plaza.” 

Flora looked at her in surprise before quickly recovering. “Yes, of course.” 

“I wasn’t done yet,” the Zora spluttered. “I still have a few things I would like to say to the Queen.”

The crone didn’t even bother to hide his disdain at Flora’s title. His words had so much hatred and grudge that instead of calling Flora "Queen" he might as well as called her "Garbage." 

Dusk placed a hand on Flora’s back and stepped closer to the Zora to hide the way Flora trembled at Zora’s tone. 

“I am afraid there are urgent issues at hand now,” Dusk didn’t bother to stop herself from giving a sharp look at the Zora. If this crone thinks he could act so brashly then fine, Dusk had nothing to hold back. “If you would like to talk more about the rebuilding of New Castle Town then you are free to come back later. If it is something else, however, you would have to find a different time to continue your outdated grievances.” 

She left the Zora standing as she gently nudged Flora towards Twilight. Twilight stayed where Dusk left him and was now glaring at the Zora, deterring any other effort for the old crone to protest more. They must have made quite a terrifying sight for the Zora. Dusk knew how terrifying she could be when she glared and with Twilight’s look to add on, that Zora was not going to approach Flora like that again.

“I’m sorry,” Flora said after a trembling inhale. “I tried to have him leave me alone but he just kept yelling at me.” 

“Don’t be sorry,” Twilight placed a hand onto Flora’s shoulder for comfort. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“Twilight, take Flora somewhere quiet,” Dusk said as she gently pushed the girl into his arms. “I have some things to take care of.” 

Twilight knew what that meant from all the time he worked with her. He gave her a solemn nod and led Flora away. Dusk watched them leave before heading to the Plaza where Wild was waiting for them. 

He gave her a polite wave before asking, “Where are Flora and Twilight?” 

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about,” Dusk said, lowering her voice so no passerby could hear. “Is there a quiet place where we can talk?” 

Wild didn’t ask for any more questions as he led her away from the plaza. When the road pavement was overtaken by grass and the chatter of the workers quietened down, Wild looked at her expectedly. “What happened?”

“Twilight and I saw Flora being yelled at by an old Zora,” Dusk answered immediately. No use trying to sugar coat it to Wild. She highly doubted this would be the last time a Zora would lash out at Flora. “She wasn’t hurt by him but went through quite a stressful situation. The Zora accused her of being too incompetent to rescue the Zoras’ Princess.” 

Wild listened to her in silence before cursing and kicking a pebble. “I thought those pruned bastards got over it after I calmed Vah Ruta. Apparently not.” 

“You were attacked the same way?” Dusk asked. She felt a wave of anger as Wild glared at the road. Why did the Zora hate two children that sacrificed everything for Hyrule? Haven’t they done enough? 

“Just by the elders,” Wild answered angrily though the tone wasn’t directed at her. “When they figured out who I was, they threatened to avenge Mipha by killing me. But after I calmed Vah Ruta they started to ignore me and became quite docile. I never would have thought they would hold the same contempt towards Flora.”

Dusk was too familiar with this story. Some furious people would often scream at her for not saving their loved ones on time. Twilight confessed going through the same ordeal to Dusk years later. 

“Did you catch the Zora’s name?” Wild asked with the same angry tone. “I need to have a talk with Sidon.” 

“Sidon?” Dusk asked skeptically. “The Zora Prince? Won’t he be just as bitter at Flora as well?”

“No!” Wild looked surprised as he nearly yelled. “He doesn’t feel that way about neither of us. Sidon was the one who asked for my help with Vah Ruta and he is my dearest friend whom I trust. He will understand.”

Dusk frowned before answering Wild’s question. “If you are sure he would understand. The old Zora had a green sash with five medallions that decorated it. They all had opal and luminous stones. Does that sound familiar?”

“Yes. In fact, I know him,” Wild nodded as he took out his Sheikah Slate. “Look after Flora for me, please. I need to have a talk.” 

Dusk watched Wild disappear in a strand of blue lights. It was a fascinating sight no matter how much Twilight cringed from seeing it. 

She shook the thoughts away as she returned to New Castle Town, Flora was the top priority right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boomer found dead in New Castle Town.  
> Reports say that he was attacked by three Hylians and a Zora. More at 6.


	4. Friends We Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little late-night talk between the Zeldas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Lush Hell for editing this fic.

“You remind me of a friend I once had,” Flora said, her mind not quite clear from the nightmare that had startled her awake. She curled into Dusk’s chest with a yawn, ignoring the way Dusk stiffened at the familiar contact. Maybe if she was more awake she would immediately jump away from Dusk and apologize, but she was too tired to care right now. 

“She was the wisest friend I ever had, with laughter as loud and boisterous as the thunder itself,” Flora continued, not aware that her words were starting to slur. “I miss her so much.”

Dusk seemed to have recovered from her earlier shock at Flora’s sudden contact and was now caressing her hair gently as she listened. 

“Do you,” Flora fought the urge to yawn again as her curiosity piqued, “have someone that you miss?”

“Yes,” Dusk answered after a moment of silence. “A very dear friend of mine.”

“What was she like?” 

There was even more silence as Flora struggled to keep her eyes open. She thought she had fallen asleep before Dusk interrupted the silence with a heavy voice.

“Fiery hair that was brighter than the flames itself,” Dusk slowly spoke with nostalgia in her voice. “And sharp, clever eyes that could see and understand more than I ever could.”

“She sounds like my friend,” Flora giggled under Dusk’s arms. “Urbosa also had red hair.”

She heard a soft chuckle from Dusk. “Perhaps that’s where the differences end. Because she was quite a unique person. More than anyone ever could have bargained for.”

“You mean by... personality?”

“In a way, yes,” Dusk said as she swept Flora’s hair away from her face. Flora had a sense of  _ deja vu _ but ignored it in favor of hearing Dusk’s story. “She was quite mischievous. Also, perhaps a little bossy and insensitive. But a powerful leader all the same.”

“I always looked up to Urbosa,” Flora was muttering now. “I wanted her to be proud of me. She was the closest I had to a mother... or perhaps a sister. Were you the same with your friend?” 

“No,” Dusk whispered. Flora didn’t notice the way her voice hitched a little and how her comforting hands came to a stop. All she knew was the sleep that beckoned her gently as she tried to fight it off. “I looked up to her and wanted her to be proud of me as well. But I saw her as something else besides a sister.”

“What did you think of her?”

Spots were dancing around Flora’s vision as her eyelids grew heavier and heavier with the tense silence. 

“I loved her,” Dusk said so quietly that Flora nearly missed it. “I always wanted to tell her that. But I thought that I could wait for the right time.”

A sniffle went unnoticed as Flora closed her eyes in defeat. “I was wrong. And a fool.” 

With what was left of her consciousness, Flora attempted to wrap her arms around Dusk but that had mild success. She gave up and let her arms flop onto Dusk’s stomach and the silk sheets. 

The last thing Flora heard before she gave in to the darkness was Dusk’s whisper, “Don’t let the same thing happen to you, my little sprout.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know cause in several fanfics and comics, Twilight calls Wild "Cub." It only felt appropriate that Dusk did the same to Flora.


	5. Thing About Our Proteges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight finds out about Flora's nickname

“Dusk?” A sleepy voice called from one of the bedrolls. 

“I am right here,” Dusk immediately walked to Flora and moved her hair out of her face. “I am right here, Little Sprout. Go back to sleep.”

There was a relieved sigh from the bedroll as Flora shifted and fell back asleep. Dusk sat next to her for a little longer before moving to the campfire beside Twilight. 

They were traveling to Kakariko Village from Castle Town for new updates on trade routes. Twilight and Dusk took the first watch of the night despite Wild and Flora’s protests. 

She knew that two people for one watch wasn’t smart when they had only four people in their group. But she also knew that arguing with Twilight about who should take the first watch would be futile, so she proposed to take the watch together. 

“Don’t you start,” Dusk said in warning after noticing the expression on Twilight’s face. 

“Little Sprout?” Twilight chortled. “How original.”

“You call Wild ‘Cub,’” Dusk huffed and looked away from him. “I see no difference.”

“Yes but ‘Cub’ makes sense,” Twilight continued to laugh. “How does Little Sprout make sense? You make her sound like that one vegetable no one likes.”

“Because she has a lot of potential that I know she will grow into,” Dusk answered. “It makes more sense than naming your protege after your furry persona.” 

Twilight squawked indignantly as Dusk shot him a satisfied grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another very short chapter but more stuff is coming for this work


	6. The Power of the Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is bothering Flora and Dusk is determined to find out what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor mentions of transphobia in this chapter. Please read with caution.

Ever since she learned how to talk, Flora had prayed. To the goddesses, holy spirits, ancestors, dragons, statues, idols, and even Koroks that she could not see. Her prayers went unanswered for seventeen years until the dreadful moment where it was too late. 

“What is bothering you now?” Dusk’s sharp voice jolted Flora out of her thoughts. The tone she used made Flora want to shrink away when she had first met her predecessor. But after months of knowing her, she now knew her way of showing concern was to bluntly bring up the subject. 

“Nothing,” Flora attempted to shrug her off. “I was just contemplating about this section of the book. It is very complex.”

She pointed to a random paragraph to further prove her (false) story. 

Apparently Dusk didn’t buy her lies as her eyes narrowed and took the book Flora was reading. “I highly doubt you were even reading. I’ve seen your eyes be still long enough to know you weren’t.”

Flora silently cursed (a word that she overheard Wild use in his quest) under her breath. Of course, that lie was not going to work. Who even gets confused over _The Herbs and Plants of Hyrule_?

“Now, tell me the truth,” Dusk sat down in front Flora. “What is bothering you?”

Flora looked away from Dusk as she wrung her hands. Would Dusk see her differently if she told her?

Of course, she would. Why wouldn’t she? 

But she highly doubted she could come up with a lie that would fool Dusk right now. 

Perhaps a part of the truth would work. 

“I was born wrong,” Flora said without looking up at Dusk. “I don’t know if the Hero of Twilight told you, but the reason my Hyrule is in ruins is that I couldn’t unlock the sacred powers quick enough.”

Dusk listened to her in silence until Flora finished. But Flora could still feel her gaze as she talked. 

“The past is in the past,” Dusk said. “You have managed to awaken a dormant power to combat Calamity Ganon long enough for your hero to recover and fight.”

“But people still died,” Flora said, frustrated from hearing the same thing over and over. She knew she couldn’t go back in time and unlock her powers sooner. But that doesn’t mean it helped with the guilt. “My father, my friends, and the people that expected me to protect them. I failed them all. Wild wouldn’t have to sleep for a hundred years if I was better.”

“Just because the powers laid dormant doesn’t automatically make it your fault,” Dusk rebuffed her frustration. “Blame the goddesses or me as your predecessor if you must for not guiding you properly.”

“No, nothing is wrong with you. If anything, it was me.” Flora said, trying to ignore the frustration building up. She knew the tone Dusk used didn’t mean anything offensive or insensitive. But it would be nice if there was some sympathy. 

“You carry the blood of the Goddess don’t you?”

“I do.”

“Then there is nothing wrong with your birth.”

“You don’t understand,” Frustration was slowly overtaking Flora now as she tried to relax her shoulders. “It wasn’t the powers itself that were wrong, it was me.”

“What is there not to understand?” Dusk continued with the tone that was grating Flora’s nerves now. “You carry the blood of Goddesses, you protected your people for a hundred years against Ganon.”

“It’s because I wasn’t born a girl,” Flora snapped all thoughts of secrecy and fear of rejection forgotten to her frustrations. 

“Well, neither was I,” Dusk said with furrowed brows. “And you said there is nothing wrong with me.”

Flora didn’t notice her mouth was hanging open until she heard the click of her teeth when she closed it. Blood rushed to her face as she looked down in shame from her outburst. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Dusk asked her slowly. The usual tone was still there but there was something more genuine about it now. 

Flora nodded before scrubbing her face free of tears. “Zelda isn’t my birth name, I forgot what it was and all the records were destroyed by Calamity. I just know my parents were expecting a daughter until my mother passed and I was the only child they had. So my father had no choice but to name me as Zelda and accept me.” 

“Flora, look at me,” Dusk ordered her in a firm but gentle voice. Flora hesitantly looked up at Dusk and forced herself to maintain eye contact. “I don’t know why your powers were dormant. Perhaps it was my failure as your predecessor or the Goddesses are cruel as people say. But know this, the way you were born had nothing to do with this. Do you understand me?”

“But-” Flora stuttered. The Elders in the court would always say that was the reason she couldn’t unlock her powers. “I thought-”

“Listen to me, Little Sprout,” Dusk interrupted Flora. “I was born the same way as you and I managed to use my powers as you have. Who you are had nothing to do with it. Understand?”

Flora’s old memories of the whispers came to a halt as she stared at Dusk’s eyes. There was no pity or judgment in her eyes. There was only empathy. 

The heavy sigh of relief that escaped her turned into a sob. It wasn’t her that was wrong. _It wasn’t her._

Emotions and stress leaked out of her as she covered her face. A steady arm touched her shoulder in comfort as she continued to cry in relief. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that there is LU Dating Sim going on and they are looking for volunteers? Find out more by clicking here [here](https://discord.gg/2EWzymS)


	7. Archery Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora wants to learn archery.

“Don’t hold your breath,” Dusk instructed Flora as she guided her elbow higher. “It will only distract you and leave you stiff.”

She heard a sharp exhale from Flora at her words. 

“Focus on the target and release,” Dusk said. Flora’s arrow flew across the field and landed just above the center of the target. She was impressed at the improvements that Flora had made in the past two days. But the frustrated frown on Flora’s lips said she thought otherwise. 

“Can you show me how you do it again?” Flora asked with furrowed brows. “I am not completely sure if my posture is correct.”

With a nod, Dusk walked back to the extinguished campfire for her bow and quiver. Twilight and Wild looked passive as they watched her sling her quiver and arrows over her shoulder. 

She was partially expecting them to yell tips at Flora from the sidelines but they have been quiet as the lesson went on for the day. Strange.

Dusk walked back to Flora and immediately took her favored position. Her bow had already been stringed so she didn’t bother. 

That was her mistake. 

“Watch closely,” Dusk pulled the string of her bow back. She was so busy focusing on her posture that she noticed too late that this wasn’t her bow. The string was too loose when pulled and the arrow wasn’t rigid as the ones she favored to use. Her arrow flew too far from the intended target and hit the ground with a quiet  _ thud _ . 

“If you want a proper lesson on archery then you should ask me instead of Dusk,” Twilight crowed from the sidelines. “I never miss my target.”

Dusk shot him a disdainful glare, ignoring humiliation and embarrassment creeping up on her. How dare he take her bow and arrows. 

“You know as well as I that your Hawkeye Mask does not count,” Dusk scoffed. “And need I remind you of your crossbow training? Now give it back.” 

Twilight gently nudged the giggling Wild and in a wisp of blue her bow appeared in Wild’s hands. 

“And here are your arrows,” Twilight held up her quiver filled with arrows with a grin. “Keep a closer eye on your stuff, Your Highness.” 

“Try that again and you will both be a pincushion,” Dusk hissed to them before snatching her bow and quiver back. 

Flora was looking at the boys with a bemused expression as they continued to laugh. “You’re just going to let them get away with it?”

“I will not sink down to their low level,” Dusk said. “However, I will say this.”

She leaned down closer to Flora and lowered her voice. “I hope they haven’t overcome their phobia for cuccoos.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twilight did end up with his ego in the afterlife when Dusk unleashed the cuccoos.


	8. Archery Competition

Wild watched Dusk’s arrow hit the center of the makeshift target and gave an impressed whistle. 

“How are you going to beat that one?” Wild said as he playfully nudged the grumbling Twilight. “It’s gonna be pretty hard for you.”

Dusk seemed to have overheard Wild and as she gave Twilight a mock curtsy. “Your turn, Farmboy.”

Twilight didn’t say anything as he stepped forward and pulled the string of his bow back. Wild heard a slow inhale from Twilight followed by the sound of the arrow release. His arrow flew with more power than Dusk’s and landed in the center of the target as well. 

Flora gasped in surprise and applauded with enthusiasm. 

“Not bad,” Dusk nodded. “Not bad at all. Glad to see you haven’t lost your touch.”

“Now why would you think that?” Twilight asked with an overdramatic wounded expression and a hand on his chest. “After all we've been through, where is your faith in me?” 

Dusk laughed at his expression. “I must have misplaced it after you fell off of Epona’s back one too many times.” 

“What?” Wild asked, his curiosity piqued. He never would have thought his mentor of all people would be the type to fall off a horse. “Really?”

“It’s true,” Dusk said with a giggle. “He had the saddle on and everything but kept stumbling off Epona when he took a hit. Unlike me, who was on Epona without a saddle.”

“Oh, hush,” Twilight interrupted her. Wild noticed the way Twilight’s face turned red at the story even if he was covering it up. “I thought we were past that.”

Dusk continued to laugh at Twilight as she slung her bow. “We should get moving before night falls. We’ll settle this later, Farmboy.”

“Putting off your defeat, Your Highness?” Twilight retorted but walked towards Epona as well. “I never thought I would see the day.”

“More like your defeat and my victory which I shall savor at a later date.” 

“Let’s not get carried away now,” Wild interrupted their quips. “Don’t need your rivalry distracting us from our travels. Especially when I am the best archer here.”

“A little rivalry is healthy between a group of friends,” Flora said with a smile as both Twilight and Dusk scoffed at Wild’s boasting. “It keeps things interesting.”

“Dusk and I are not friends,” Twilight huffed. “More like close acquaintances.” 

Wild heard Dusk’s laugh come to a slow halt. Twilight didn’t seem to have noticed it as he started to load their bag on Epona. 

Wild snuck a glance at Dusk and saw her with a stoic and steady expression. He didn’t miss how her lips were pulled into a thin line though. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching the TP playthrough and found it p funny how Link kept falling off his horse in the final battle when Zelda (who just stayed on Epona through the power of her thighs) stayed on and wanted to make a chapter where Dusk made fun of him for it


	9. Like a Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something was bound to happen in the end.

“It is called the Twilight Realm,” Dusk said to the enamored Wild and Flora. “It was a dimension that connected to ours. The old tales said when dusk falls, their world would cross over ours.” 

Twilight was polishing his sword from the corner of the camp looking passive, but Dusk could see the way his ears perked at the mention of the Twili. 

“I always thought the stories were something that was told to children to put them to sleep,” Dusk continued. “Until I met Twili myself not five years into my reign.”

Twilight was starting to fidget anxiously now. Perhaps it was for the best to tell this story at a later time. “The stories are still being told by parents to their children. But it’s less of a myth now.”

“Have you been to the Twilight Realm?” Flora asked enthusiastically. “What’s it like? How similar are the Twili to Hylians? Are there noticeable weather differences or is it the same as your Hyrule?”

“I’ve been there once,” Dusk said, purposely vague. “But that’s a story for another time. The link between the two realms has been cut off. It was for the best in the end, I would have done so myself if I had the choice.” 

“How can you say that so casually?” Twilight snapped from his side of the camp to Dusk. 

“Say what?” Dusk looked up at him. “Traveling to the Twilight Realm?”

“No!” Twilight nearly screamed at her. Wild flinched away from Twilight with a shocked expression but it went unnoticed by Twilight as he continued. “The fact that you would have shattered the mirror as well!”

“It would be the logical thing to do,” Dusk argued back. “We cannot risk another situation like that.”

“I know that,” Twilight shouted in a frustrated tone. His emotions seemed deep somehow. Like an old scar that had been raw for years. “But you really would just disappear with everything unresolved?”

“She didn’t have a choice,” Dusk stood up to look at him in the eyes. “I would have done the same to prevent a calamity like that from ever occurring again.”

“Of course it is easy for you to say that,” Twilight spat at her. “You didn’t see Midna as I did. You wouldn’t know how I feel because you don’t care to feel anything.”

“Twilight-” Wild approached him quietly and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“In fact,” Twilight swatted Wild away as he continued, “I bet you only saved Midna because you knew she would be a proper investment to save your kingdom. You never cared about her as I have.”

Dusk heard the sharp  _ crack  _ before she felt the way her palm stung. Twilight’s scowl had been replaced by a shell shocked expression as he looked at her in disbelief. The red started to blossom on his cheek where Dusk had slapped him. 

The next thing she noticed was the way her breathing dragged heavily as tears started to sting her eyes. She saw Wild slowly pull the shocked Flora away from their mentors with a wary expression. 

“Never,” Dusk resented the way her voice broke as she glared at Twilight. “Never say that about me again when you can’t even understand your own emotions, Link.”

He looked gutted at her words but she didn’t care. At least she didn’t slap him again.

“I have resolved and moved on from everything that has occurred,” Dusk spat back at him. “Perhaps Midna has as well. You are the only one with unresolved issues right now. Do not take that out on me.”

“Dusk-” Twilight stammered. “Zelda... I-”

But she didn’t want to hear it. With nothing more than a huff, she stormed away from the group. Like a child. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twi, buddy.... ya need to move on.  
> Also, I am sorry for making Twilight seem like the bad guy here but he's really not and it didn't seem right for Dusk to be one that ends up getting overly emotional when she values logic first. Twilight is the emotional one compared to the two and is way more likely to accidentally end up taking his frustrations out on people.  
> The next few chapters will be focusing on some Midna related stuff and then it would be back to fluff with Flora and Dusk with Wild and Twilight there in the background.


	10. Dinner Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dusk was not sorry

Dusk heard footsteps but didn’t bother to look up as it approached her. If it was anything dangerous, she doubted they would announce their arrival with those loud noises. 

She has been sitting alone for some time, internally debating on when to go back to camp. Whenever she thought she was calm enough, new anger would wash over her and she would force herself to stay away from the group. 

“I thought you would be hungry,” Wild said as he handed her a mushroom skewer. “You have been gone for hours.”

Dusk was, admittedly, surprised it was Wild of all people that approached her. She was expecting Flora to find her and try to convince her back to camp. Or Twilight with a half-hearted apology and his awkward shuffling.

She accepted the mushroom skewer and bit into it. Her stomach immediately untensed and her mouth started to water from the taste. Wild sat next to her in silence as Dusk finished the skewer. 

She threw the stick to the side and continued to glare at the ground. “I am not sorry for what I did.”

“I figured you weren’t,” Wild said. “And honestly, I don’t blame you for what you did.”

That managed to surprise Dusk even more as Wild continued. “Twilight gets a little too emotional at times and doesn’t let go of things easily. Did I ever tell you about the time I fell off a cliff and he continued to remind me of that incident months afterward?”

Wild straightened his back and lowered his voice to Twilight’s imitation. “No, Wild. You nearly broke your back and gave me gray hair. You either stay away from the ledge or I will drag you back here.”

“No,” Dusk chuckled. “But it sounds like something he would say.”

“I know none of this is my business,” Wild said. “And you can stay here as long as you want, but you will have to talk to him eventually.”

“I know,” Dusk muttered. “I will talk to him tonight. We can’t afford to have a tension like this on the road.”

Wild gave her a satisfied nod and left her alone. 

And she was grateful for that. She could use a few more moments of silence before facing Twilight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They'll talk it out in the next chapter I promise.   
> But in the meanwhile,   
> If you like DND and LU, come join the LU DND College AU server. There's a lot of angst and fluff going on as the Links enjoy their game of DND. Everyone is welcome, [drop by to say hi!](https://discord.gg/GvkUzck)


	11. Are We Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally decide to talk

_ “See you later.”  _

_ Don’t go. Don’t go, please.  _

* * *

The campfire flickered as Dusk and Twilight walked away. Just far enough so they knew they won’t be overheard but close enough to run back if there was any danger. 

Wild watched them leave with a knowing look while Flora refused to make eye contact with both of them. Twilight doubted that they would attempt to eavesdrop on their private conversation but Dusk wasn’t taking any chances. 

“Sit down,” Dusk motioned him as she gracefully sat on a log. “We have much to talk about.” 

He briefly considered to remain standing but shoved the thought aside. Now wasn’t the time for spite and old grudges. 

“Before you begin,” Twilight blurted before Dusk could speak. “I just want to say I am sorry about what I said. You didn’t deserve that.” 

Dusk looked at him carefully before sighing, “I am sorry too.” 

“Well,” Twilight shrugged. “You were right to slap me.” 

“Not just for the slapping,” Dusk waved off his attempt at humor. “Though I am sorry for that as well. I have been keeping some things from you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I did know,” Dusk confessed. “Ever since I gave my spirit to her. I knew she planned to destroy the mirror.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Because I knew to try to convince her would be fruitless,” Dusk said. “She had her mind set on destroying the mirror before she met us. I knew all the begging and the tears would be pointless. But I wanted to try anyway. Tell her how we can build an alliance. How we could rebuild the kingdom together. I would have even proposed to her.”

“You mean you…?” Twilight stuttered. 

“I did. I loved her so much,” Dusk said. “I wanted her to stay and keep the one thing that connected us. But I knew she would say no.” 

Twilight listened to her in shocked silence. Dusk would always brush aside conversations of Midna whenever she was bought up. He always assumed it was because she didn’t care. He was wrong. So wrong. 

“I never told her how I truly felt,” Dusk continued. “I thought logic would get through to her. But maybe if I tried to appeal to her with my sincere emotions, she might have stayed.

“I did move on from that day. But one idea still haunts me.” Dusk’s ears twitched as she looked away. She didn’t look like a queen that Twilight always saw her as. Now she looked like a girl from Ordon with regrets of her youth. “If I had told you what she was planning, would you have succeeded where I had failed? If she knew you loved her would she have stayed?”

She sniffled as her words tumbled and mixed. 

“Perhaps I didn’t tell you because I was overcome by jealousy and fear,” Dusk continued to avoid eye contact. “She would have stayed for you and not me. She would be in your arms instead of mine. She would be so close but still out of my reach. Maybe if I wasn’t so selfish, you wouldn’t be so heartbroken.” 

“Maybe you were selfish. But let me tell you something,” Twilight interrupted her before she could spiral further into her fears. “I wouldn’t have succeeded in convincing her.”

“What?” Dusk’s eyes snapped up to him in surprise and disbelief. “But you both traveled together across Hyrule and the Twili, you both had an unbreakable bond.”

“Yes, we did,” Twilight agreed fondly. “But the truth is I didn’t think about her like that until I saw how beautiful she was.”

He heard an exasperated sigh from Dusk and laughed. “Shallow, I know. But what did you expect from me? I was still young at the time.”

“Even if you did tell me what she was planning,” Twilight continued. “I wouldn’t have been able to do anything about it since I accepted our parting before it even happened. I just never thought it would be so soon and forever. Now everything just so complicated.” 

“How frustrating.”

“Yep.”

“How come we never talked about this before?” Dusk frowned. “It wasn’t too bad to talk about our emotions.”

“Was it?”

“No,” Dusk hastily stood up and brushed away some stray tears. “It was horrible. I never want to do this again.”

“I agree.”

“Wait before we go back,” Twilight held up his hands. “I want to ask you something?”

Dusk looked back with an arched brow and a patient expression. “What?”

“This could be a silly question,” Twilight scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. “But are we...friends?”

She looked at him with an unreadable expression and Twilight felt a pit grow in his stomach. “I mean, if you don’t want to that’s fine.” 

Heat rushed to his face as he looked down at the dirt. What was he thinking? 

She was the Queen of Hyrule and he was a nobody. He shouldn’t have made a fool of himself like that. 

He was so busy internally berating himself he nearly missed the quiet, “I want to.” 

“What?” he looked up at her in surprise. “Really?”

“I mean,” Dusk looked away. “If you don’t want to-” 

“No!” Twilight interrupted her before she could take back her remark. “I want us to be friends.” 

“Is this how you normally make friends?” Dusk asked as she lead them back to camp. “Mine usually involve alliance contracts.” 

“No,” Twilight said with a laugh. “Mine involve nearly dying for each other.” 

“I did actually die once. Does that count?”

“Sure. Wild counts so why not?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that took a while huh   
> back to fluff now


	12. About Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild and Flora are very curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have tons of ideas for this work and will revisit it from time to time (though chapter lengths will still be very short)

Wild tilted his head to see green eyes sparkling with joy. He slowly motioned his hands back to the camp and the eyes disappeared. 

He returned to camp, making sure his footsteps were light and balanced. Flora was already stashing the Sheikah Armor into her knapsack when he arrived. She gave a brief scan of their surroundings before smiling at Wild. He returned the smile. 

“About time, huh?” Wild said. 

“Finally,” Flora whispered in excitement. “They finally talked.”

“And now they’re friends.” 

Flora smiled and clasped her hands in joy at his words. 

He heard footsteps approaching and quickly placed a finger to his lips before dropping it. 

Flora’s smile immediately dropped as she gazed into the campfire with a passive gaze. 

“What are you two doing?” Twilight asked as he walked into camp. 

“Nothing,” Flora and Wild both shrugged. 

Wild risked a glance up and found Dusk frowning towards them suspiciously. 

“Did you two talk it out?” Flora asked with an aloof tone. For a moment Wild really thought she was disinterested in the whole affair until he saw her lips quirking up for just a second. 

“Yes,” Dusk said and returned to her seat. She didn’t say anything else. 

“Good, good.” 

“What did you talk about?” Wild asked, trying to appear disinterested as well. 

“That’s for you to wonder and for us to know,” Twilight said curtly as his eyes flicked towards Dusk. 

“Okay,” Wild said. He and Flora already knew anyway. 


	13. An Unusual Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight thought it would be a quiet night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a while

Twilight poked the dying campfire, watching the embers glow. Wild and Flora both said it would be a quiet night since the Blood Moons decreased and the monsters have been growing docile now. He decided then it would be fine to remain Hylian for the night watch instead of a wolf. Besides, he wanted to stop his habit of relying on his wolf form so much, especially if it means getting rid of his facial marks. 

There was a whimper from the bedrolls and he looked up with a frown. Perhaps Wolfie was necessary after all. Wild seemed to take greater comfort from his wolf form than his Hylian self. 

Just as he reached for his crystal, he realized that Wild was sleeping with a peaceful expression on his face and his arm wrapped around Flora. Perhaps he imagined the noise. 

But it rang through the air again. He looked over to Dusk and found her curled up in a fetal position with her eyes twitching restlessly. 

Well, that was new. 

He discarded that thought aside and made his way over to her. He gently shook her shoulder, expecting her to wake at that. But all she did was curl into her bedroll further. 

“Hey,” he shook her shoulder firmer this time, keeping his voice low. “Wake up.” 

Her eyes flew open as she swatted his hand away. Twilight sat back and raised his hands in surrender as she scanned the campfire with frantic eyes. 

He wondered if she still wasn’t fully awake as she looked down at her hands with her lips twisted into a frown. But shortly after, there was a sigh of relief from her and she looked up to him apologetically. “Did I hit you?”

“Not to worry,” Twilight lowered his hands. “You barely made any contact.” 

She still looked concerned as she wrapped her arms around herself. “I’m sorry.” 

He got the feeling she didn’t mean her lashing out just now. 

“I didn’t know you had nightmares,” he said. The moment the words left his mouth, he realized how foolish he sounded. 

“I don’t get it all the time,” Dusk said showing no sign of offense. “I usually have a fitful rest.” 

Twilight shifted his balance awkwardly. “Can I ask what you dreamed about?”

Dusk bit her lips as she stared at the ground.

He was about to drop the subject when she said, “I dreamt of him using me again.”

Twilight felt his stomach roll uncomfortably at that memory. Dusk’s skin with a sickly shade. Her eyes unfocused eyes shining unsettling gold color. 

“He’s gone now,” Twilight said. 

“I know,” Dusk said. “But sometimes I feel like he’s still there pulling the strings.” 

“Anything I could do to help? Do you want Wolfie?” 

A light huff of laughter came from Dusk. “I’ll be fine. But let’s switch shifts.” 

“You sure you won’t prefer to rest?”

But Dusk was already standing up now. “I won’t be able to sleep anytime soon. You can cover my shift in the future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am slowly revisiting this work again and I still have a lot of the ideas so stay tuned

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are always appreciated.


End file.
